


To Understand a Ghoul

by Levifer



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bad end, Breaking Out, Cannibalism, Comfort, Foreshadows, Freedom, Ghouls being ghouls, Haise Sasaki - Freeform, Half ghouls, Humans being humans, I don't know what to put anymore, I don't want to be alone anymore, Kaneki is Aoba's friend, Kuroneki, M/M, Medicine, Multiple Personalities, Parallel Universe, RC cells, Shironeki - Freeform, Smelling nice, Some fluff idk, Special blood, To understand another, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Trip and Virus, desires, goddamn it, happiness, mutations, theory, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levifer/pseuds/Levifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Tokyo Ghoul AU, Aoba was a normal man, just one of those people walking on the street, hanging out with friends, had a decent job, and led a peaceful life. It was, up until he realised that he wasn't at all. Meeting Kaneki Ken changed his life inside out. He was unceremoniously and rudely dragged into the world of Ghouls as he struggled to understand how this nasty brat called Noiz worked and along the way, discovered more about his own history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Understand a Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Hihihi~~ This is my first fanfic contribution to the fandom. I have always thought about a Dramatical Murder x Tokyo Ghoul Crossover, I mean, I'm in love with Kaneki and Aoba. I had initially wanted to make this a Kaneki x Aoba fic, but my Aoba x Noiz feelings got over to me and I just had to write this. Hope you will enjoy reading this!
> 
> This story is self-betaed by me and I would appreciate if you could point out any of my mistakes if you can see it so I can edit it!  
> This story will also delve into my own theory on RC cells  
> This story will also include some changes to the Ghouls' history and the backgrounds of the various main characters in Dramatical Murder.

He had always known it deep down, that he was different from other people.  
But he had always chosen to ignore it.  
Because no matter how much he struggled to find the answer, he couldn't find it.  
And it was far too annoying.  
There was always this invisible thick block of ice that had prevented him from delving deeper into his sub consciousness.  
He clawed at it, screamed at it, dragged his nails across it, pushed it, anything.  
But nothing, changed.  
Never.  
Not until...  
'You do know that right? You do, right? Do you want to make yourself feel better? You know.... Right? Right....? You know it…'  
Right.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Aoba almost wanted to slap himself. He had to stand up for the guy, and he was going to suffer big time now.

Surely, he had seen the recent news on the rise of Ghoul Incidences around the area and he had sworn to a screaming grouchy grandmother that he would be careful (most definitely), and that he would count on his non-existent luck to avoid them, and live a peaceful life as he had. Yeah... He did... And so...

Dear dear, his amiable personality had landed him into this.

He had heard, when he happened to be passing by a deserted alley (he was crossing his fingers that he don't bump into any random cannibals floating around) to deliver a package because he was tight on schedule and this alley was a direct shortcut to his destination.

One of the two people present was screaming.  
But it was in glee.

He had heard the rough pants and shouts of help, when he was heading down the rather quiet and still street. Whether it was curiosity that killed him or that he was genuinely concerned, he wouldn't know. 

He only knew that he just had to step in, despite shivering like a leaf. 

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Like some idiot in a horror movie would do that causes the downfall of the entire group to a horrid and gruesome death. First-class seat at that.

The Ghoul, probably around 30+ and a head taller than Aoba if he stood upright instead of crouching down on his prey that was somewhat still and silent, leaning back against the rather unkempt and dirty wall that people snuffed their cigarettes on and fucked at and kicked their shoes against. 

The ghoul stopped laughing and froze in his bizarre motions.  
And then he turned.  
Aoba could have sworn if he wasn't certain he was dead before, he was now.  
Thick red liquid gleaming dully in the moonlight trickled, no, flowed down the sides of his mouth, dripping onto the floor. In his left hand was a disembodied torso that was anything but ripped of its limbs. In his right was something that looked suspiciously like a -Aoba almost wanted to vomit- a heart that was STILL beating.

He had just become a protagonist in a horror movie, willingly.  
And then the ghoul seemingly smiled(it was too dark to make out clearly), stepped closer, his rancid breath that smelled like pungent rotten flesh filling and gagging up Aoba's nostrils. It made him feel like throwing up.  
He was going to die.

The ghoul leant in even closer, so near his putrid breath was so overwhelming that Aoba wanted to warn him that 'I'm gonna barf and your meal is gonna have a special one-of-a-kind seasoning taste to it with maybe some human food in it too. Now are you still going to eat me?' He was tempted, really.  
Did he have to beg for his life? He was guessing he should, but his mind by now was too far gone to actually do that.

"You smell really good." The ghoul wheezed out in uneven breaths, pressing his vile face to Aoba's neck and took a long drawl, taking in his scent.  
It felt absolutely repulsive.

Aoba tried weakly to push the Ghoul away, but he was a human. His thin bony arms were obviously of no match to the ghoul's muscled ones.  
"I could just... Drag out all your intestines and flipped them inside out... Rip out your legs and hands.... Crack your bones... One by one." The ghoul said, enunciating each word with a teasing touch to his stomach, up to his tongues, and to his neck. Aoba shuddered with every flitting touch of his fingers. 

Aoba felt so weak to his knees he could have crumpled to the floor like a paper if not for the ghoul holding him up by his shoulders. The Ghoul’s nails were digging even more painfully into his flesh. It was probably bleeding, if the feeling of a cool liquid is anything to go by.  
The ghoul glanced downwards and released one of his hands. He took a tentative look at Aoba, a wild smirk curving his lips as he brought his own hand to his mouth, licking from the base of his thumb all the way up to his forefingers, soaking in the red essence of life.

"So sweet! Your blood is by far the sweetest I had ever had! Hey, why don't we have a little fun? As a reward-" The ghoul licked his fingers again, one by one. "-for offering your blood to me."  
Offering? Yeah that sounds about right. He had willingly walked into this trap. It didn't even seemed like the person he had wanted to save was actually even still alive. 

Thousands of questions were buzzing through Aoba’s mind, and he vaguely remembered an admonishing grandmother holding a ladle in her hand, yelling.  
His rapid train of thoughts stopped when a long lick from his collarbone up to his jawbone shook him. Aoba trembled as he felt fingers creeping up from underneath his shirt along his bare skin. It felt ticklish, amusingly so. The ghoul ripped off his shirt, with a tear so loud he was surprised no one had heard it.

Aoba felt the heat rush into his face when the ghoul licked at the shell of his ear. His breaths were becoming more and more ragged as he felt a different kind of emotion pooling in the pits of his stomach. He bit on his lips, determined not to let any sounds, so hard he could taste the metallic feeling on his tongue.  
The ghoul continued to feel around his torso, purposefully avoiding around the places that would make Aoba whimper as he continued to lick at Aoba's ear, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck and then he bit down on his shoulder, earning a loud gasp from the shorter male. Aoba writhed around in the vice grip of the ghoul after snapping back to his senses.

'No no no no nOnOnoNoNoNoNONONO this is NOT HAPPENING. I have to do something!' 

Anything was something. Aoba, on instincts, aimed a direct kick up at the man's groin. He groaned, momentarily caught off guard as he staggered backwards at the blinding pain. Aoba hooked his ankles around the man's feet, making the ghoul tumble backwards and landing on his ass.  
"You little fucker... You are so dead."

Aoba's confidence wavered when the devilish red eyes drilled into his own frightened ones.  
Aoba turned heels to run but he was stopped by the ghoul pulling on his feet and effectively made Aoba fall on his chin. Aoba was SURE he could hear a loud CRACK and his jaw was aching so badly.

"I found you~~" A different voice crept up from behind the ghoul. It was a low and sinister voice, holding an intensity that shouldn't had sounded as threatening as it did to Aoba, but it did, and it was so much worse than the ghoul that had begun to get up from being splayed on all fours on the floor.

"Hu-BLEERGH!" The ghoul instantly ruptured into a ball of twitching mess as he roared out ferociously in pain. Aoba, with a pang, looked down and he saw something thick and reddish that stabbed right through the chest of his predator. Stunned, he let himself slide down to the floor while he watched with wide eyes the switch in supremacy. Now he was the one looking down as the ghoul rolled and writhed in pain. He didn't know whether to help the ghoul (What the fuck Aoba) or just run.

Taking the latter option as a better route, he ran down the alley and passed by the man that had collapsed against the wall. Against his better options, he stopped and crouched down. If he had entered this death match to save this guy, might as well go with it to the end.  
He lifted a tentative finger to the person's nose and was immensely relieved to find that he was breathing soundly. Aoba then proceeded to hook the person's arm around his neck and dragged the rest of his entire body up to rest his body weight against his own thin body in the most comfortable position, which in actual fact, wasn’t at all because this person was immensely heavy despite having a slender build.

A particular huge roar of agony caught his attention again and he turned back.  
Now he could see another person crouching down next to the figure on the floor.  
Silvery white hair was the only thing he could see in the inky patch of darkness.  
What he saw next took his breath away instantly.

The silver-haired person had sunk his teeth into the flesh of the Ghoul as a terrible ripping sound split the ethereal silence of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work of mine! It would be great if you could leave a kudos, a critic, a comment or anything on this fanfic! It will definitely be nice and encouraging.
> 
> For now, goodbye~


End file.
